This application seeks support for the establishment of an Animal/Transgenic Core Facility within the Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) of the Washington University School of Medicine. This Core was proposed by the DRTC's Advisory Committee after a detailed analysis determined that a high priority should be given to support more directly rapidly growing research programs in the immunology of diabetes, islet transplantation biology and molecular biology. The facility will offer three core services: (1) provide NOD mice, (2) provide SCID mice and (3) assist in the development of transgenic mice. In addition it will provide valuable consultative and training services.